vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Fogey Police Force
The Fogey Police Force is responsible for keeping the peace in Bully Harbour and is considered their main defender. While the Stoatorian Guard handles larger threats to the safety of Bully Harbour and Amarone , the Fogeys handle the day-to-day crimes amongst its citizens, such as theft, and those many brawls in the Bilge in the Bucket. For their rules of operation, see the Official Fogey Police Manual. 'Ranks (From Highest to Lowest)' #'Mayor': The Mayor of Bully Harbour is the official leader of the Fogey Police Force and takes care of bigger picture issues, such as major promotions and the most potent of warrants. Only the Emperor's orders to the Fogeys carry more weight than the Mayor's. #'Fogey Commissioner': The Fogey Commissioner deals with the more day-to-day tasks of the Fogeys that the Mayor can't be bothered with. They are responsible for writing daily reports of Fogey activities to keep the Mayor informed, giving minor promotions, helping with recruiting, and writing up the more common warrants, amongst other things. #'Sector Commander': The Sector Commander is responsible for organizing and running patrols of their sector, issuing minor warrants, and reporting their sector's daily activities to the commissioner. Bully Harbour is split up into the following four sectors: Trenches and Slups ,Docks and Condos /Barracks, Zann's Backyard /Insanely Rich Area, and Marketplace /Warehouse District. #'Squad Captain': The squad captains are responsible for leading daily patrols and reporting back to their Section Commander. In short, they are the highest ranking Fogey that you will find out on the street. #'Inspector': The Inspectors are the covert force of the, well, Force. They investigate the more difficult cases and often go undercover to bring down crime rings. It is safe to say that of all the Fogeys, their lives are constantly put at the most risk. #'Sergeant': Sergeants are mainly responsible for training new recruits and looking after them on the streets. Many Fogeys will turn down promotions above Sergeant, simply because they see the most action of all the higher ranking Fogey officers. #'Constable': Constables are the most numerous rank of Fogey, as they have graduated from training and have proven themselves to be competent at their job. If you are silly enough to get yourself told off or arrested by a Fogey, it will most likely be a Constable. They assist the higher ranking Fogeys and patrol wherever they are needed. #'Cadet': Cadets are the lowest rank of Fogey, the new recruits that are just learning the ropes. As such, they are sent on the "easy" patrols and are set with the more mundane tasks that higher ranking Fogeys can't be bothered with. The idea behind this is to teach them patience, which is one thing a Fogey should never be short on. 'Uniform' The Fogey Uniform is standard among all ranks- save the Mayor. As a Fogey, you would be expected to wear a black beret, grey jacked with similarly grey shirt beneath, grey trousers, and black combat boots. An Insignia of Rank should be pinned to each shoulder, which are as follows: *'Cadet': Single bronze baton *'Constable': Dual bronze batons *'Sergeant': Triple bronze batons *'Inspector': Single silver baton *'Squad Captain': Dual silver batons Sector *'Commander': Triple silver batons *'Commissioner': Single gold baton *'Mayor': Dual gold batons The triple gold batons are reserved exclusively for His Mightiness the Emperor. Due to severe time constraints, however, he has never actually had time to collect these. The standard Fogey weapon is the Truncheon ( a.k.a. baton or that-thick-stick-thing-wot-they-knock-criminal's-head-with) or the Fists. Former Mayor Gordon Freemont introduced the use of the following secondary weapons, provided they are blunted or otherwise made non-lethal. Among these are knives, spears, and dual batons. It should be noted that any use of lethal or non-approved weaponry while Fogeys are on duty is strictly prohibited, and the secondary weaponry should only be used when all else fails. Fogeys that break these rules are punished severely. Fogeys are also expected to carry the following things in their pockets at all times. First, a whistle as it is an important form of communications out on the streets. Second, they are expected to carry other such useful items as pen and paper, spare gilders for meals, a canteen, rope for scaling buildings when needed. Category:Factions